dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Omari Calder
Omari Calder Roleplayed by Marbelle Shrake Omari Zane Calder is a British Mozambican wizard from Kent, England. Breaking tradition like his great grandfather before him, he joined the ranks of the black sheep from the Calder family when he was sorted into Slytherin. Quick Info Omari was born in Sevenoaks during the summer of 2024 to Devon Calder and India Hammond. The new parents chose Swahili/Egyptian names for their twins; Neema and Omari. Omari's had everything handed to him since the day he was born. As an infant he was caudled too often, the spoiled rotten effect of giving him everything he wanted. It continued far longer than it should have. He was six when he discovered his magic. His mother knew he was going to be a very special child. It was her fault he developed such an over inflated ego so quickly. He was arrogant, assuming that all magic would come easily to him. He developed his knack for breaking things when his magic revealed itself. Plates, cups, toys, windows, and doors. He broke almost everything in the house for a year straight. Traits Magic and being a wizard are the core of his life. If he didn't have magic he would be nothing. He's had an extremely great childhood and it's only going to get better. His life has been perfect and he doesn't think it will stop when he's an adult. He's fond of relaxing, maybe eating some of his favorite foods. It would be fine if he weren't kind of lazy expecting food brought to him by someone else. Appearance Omari is slightly above average weight and height. He is the spitting image of his father, more like his mother in confidence than his father. He's been told that he's got all the best parts of both of them all rolled into one. He's destined for the Calder family inheritance despite being the second-born. He's got everything the Calder are looking for. Mostly his resemblance to the paternal side of the family is seen in the nose and the shape of his head and ears. Model: Caleb Mclaughlin Omari Calder2 .jpg Omari Calder3.jpg Omari Calder4.jpg Omari Calder5.jpg Omari Calder6.jpg Omari Calder7.jpg Omari Calder WB1.jpg Omari Calder WB3.jpg Omari Calder WB5.jpg Personality Omari is too carefree and reckless for his own good. He has this way of making things work out for him. Whether he's fooling everyone into thinking he's lucky or he's actually more competent than he's willing to let on. The odds seem to naturally be in his favor. It's quite possible he is the same high functioning level of nerd as his sister. However he might have literally lucked out in the genetics department and scooped up all the talent and little of the actual motivation to back it up. He's playful and charming, he loves to chat with people about anything big or small. He's got idle hands and he's good a breaking things. He's broken a number of bones in his body. He has even bent, and splintered his wand a number of times, the first day he got it in fact. He doesn't seem to know his own strength and often can't tell when he's been injured as immediately as some others might. He's got a sense of mischief that's written all over his face. Family }} Calder }} Devon Calder is a British Pure-Blood wizard born in 1997. He seemed to be average in almost every way, he was the very last one to carry and pass on the Calder name. He was brought up in a wealthy family that had carried on their occupation as Potion Masters. The Calder family had an estate in Montrose meant to be inherited by Devon upon his graduation and subsequent marriage. Unfortunately he didn't follow the guidelines carefully stipulated by Lindsay Birk and Jackson Calder. He couldn't live by the script they wanted him to live by. He couldn't make himself fit in the little box they imagine for him. He wasn't going to try to be something that displeased him. He attended and graduated from Hogwarts; a Ravenclaw alumni as he was meant to. He also became a Potioneer soon after only to abandon his birthright. He left the family estate mean to house his branch of the Calder family to put his extensive knowledge of Potions to use to transition to a career as a Healer. Hammond }} India Hammond is a Mozambican/English Pure-Blood witch born in 1998. She was an extraordinary student during her time in school. She was one of the first to begin studies as a transfer student going from Beauxbâtons to Uagadou. Idris Hammond was a stern figure, he wasn't as domineering in young India's life as Esselina Bruce. She had a fear of her mother she kept all to herself. It was her biggest secret until her boggart was revealed and people learned the truth about the cruelty she was subjected to at home. Her mother's form of discipline gave India a backbone, she never confronted her mother out of fear. She also never let any other person treat her the way her mother treated her, she had set a standard for what she allowed herself to experience. Upon her graduation from the Ugandan wizarding school she was fast tracked into Auror training within the Burkinabé Ministry of Magic. Relationships Magical abilities Charms Trivia *Omari means: "God the highest" (Swahili) *Zane means: "Well-born, noble" (Swahili) Links *User:Marbelle Shrake Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Wizard Category:Name begins with "O" Category:Pure-Blood Category:Black Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Redwood Wand Category:Unicorn Hair Wand Category:July Birthday Category:Slytherin Category:Left Handed Category:Patronus Listed Category:Medium Patronus Category:British Category:Born in England